pcdollsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimberly Wyatt
Kimberly Wyatt (born Kimberly Kaye Wyatt) was a former member of the Pussycat Dolls. She was best known with her dance sign, standing oversplit, which is shown in most of the Pussycat Dolls music videos. Biography Kimberly was born on February 4, 1982 in Warrensburg, Missouri (a town near Kansas City). She started dancing when she was 7 years old and when she was 14 years old, Kimberly earned a scholarship to study in New York's Joffrey Ballet and the Broadway Dance Center. After graduating from high school at 17, Kimberly flew to Las Vegas to audition for cruise ships and casino shows. She used to work in a revue on Royal Caribbean's Explorer of the Seas for two years. In 2003, Kimberly appeared as a dancer in Nick Lachey's music video where PCD founder Robin Antin was the choreographer and asked to join the Pussycat Dolls. In 2010, Kimberly revealed she was the victim of molestation and attempted rape. According to an article in the British tabloid, "Daily Mirror," Kimberly stated, "I've been molested and also been the victim of attempted rape (when she was a dancer on a cruise ship). The problem was the way my parents dealt with it. They chose partying over maybe my safety at times. When I tried to talk to them about it they were like, "We don't even want to hear it, cos we don't want to deal with it." So it was up to me to cope, and I didn't know how. That had a lot to do with me going off to be a dancer at such an early age. Dancing saved me." Departure In February 2010, Kimberly announced she was leaving the Pussycat Dolls not long after Jessica Sutta announced her departure. She stated: "''Money and fame can't buy happiness. Ultimately I think that happiness is the most important thing in life and I think that once I started to get to know myself more and more I was like 'You know, I don't think that my happiness is within this group right now'. I wish that it was different because I love what we do on stage. I love being a Doll, but as far as variables off-stage are concerned – I just couldn't do it anymore." '' Solo Projects In 2010, Kimberly teamed up with former Jupiter Rising member Spencer Nezey, forming a group called "Her Majesty & The Wolves." Their debut album, "111" was released in July of 2011 in the United Kingdom. Kimberly has has signed with Above and Beyond Branding (AAB) ahead of the release of her single "Stars In Your Eyes". As part of the agreement, AAB are handling all of Wyatt's branding including campaigns, endorsements, special projects and branded appearances. She joins the company's impressive roster including Kelly Rowland, David Guetta, Kelis and Esmee Denters. She is one of the judges in Sky 1's dance show, "Got to Dance" along with Ashley Banjo and Adam Garcia. The show started in January 2010 and has been picked up for a second season. In March 2010, Kimberly posted a solo song, "Not Just a Doll" on her official website. Kimberly made her musical solo debut being featured on the Aggro Santos track "Candy" which was the lead track for the film, "StreetDance 3D," the first 3D dance film starring Flawless, Diversity and George Sampson, which was released on May 21, 2010. The song charted at #5 on the UK Singles Chart. Kimberly appeared on the BBC music comedy show, "Never Mind the Buzzcocks" in December 2010. In January 2011, she appeared on the BBC2 lifestyle programme, "Something for the Weekend." In 2011, Taio Cruz recorded a fifth version of "Higher" which he recorded with Kimberly Wyatt is set for release. This version debuted on ITV's "Daybreak" on February 14, 2011. It was later performed on BBC's "Let's Dance for Comic Relief" on February 19, 2011. Gallery kimberly_wyatt.jpg 280full.jpg 06688e89f8ecfa79f3d257d26b7d2758--damaged-hair-easy-short-hairstyles.jpg kimberly-wyatt-07091.jpg 450full-kimberly-wyatt.jpg Pcd-Doll-Domination-2-0-kimberly-wyatt-4998368-541-695.jpg Category:Members